


Sheltered

by tokyorose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyorose/pseuds/tokyorose
Summary: Sebastian faces the ups and downs of high school with his boyfriend, Alan.





	Sheltered

I clutched my schedule, crumpling it even further. I stood alone in the middle of the hall, subject to anyone hitting into me. A couple paper airplanes whizzed over my head as I threw myself into a wall of lockers. I glanced to my right to see a group of girls giggling. One turned in my direction and started to approach me. “Go away, fag!” She shouted before shoving me into someone else. I turned around and noticed that it was Sebastian.

“Oh hey, babe.” He said, calmly. He grabbed my hand and guided me out of the crowd. I heard a voice scream “GAY!” from across the hall. Seb turned his head around. “Fuck off, Nathan!” He yelled back. Nathan hollered one last time. “I’m telling my mom!” I then got smacked upside the head with a football.

“I’m gonna kill whoever threw that!” Seb called out to the hallway. “So where’s your locker?” He asked me. I pulled a half-ripped sticky note out from my jacket pocket. “Um, 406.” I spat, pronouncing ‘six’ as ‘thix’. “And of course, you have to get a locker on the entire other side of the school.” Seb teased. 

“It hasn’t even been one day and high school is already hell.” He muttered to himself before grabbing my hand again and guiding me back through the mob of students. We eventually got all the way to my locker. “Where’s your locker?” I asked Seb. “Right here.” He smiled, smacking locker 407. 

"How much bribing did you have to do?" I snickered. "None!" Seb responded. "Even though I did nothing over summer break to even prepare." He opened his locker to reveal Rolling Stone covers, newspaper headlines, a Thrasher sticker, and a bunch of other things. "I spent all summer practicing hair and makeup."

I opened my locker after three failed tries. "At least you got some practice in." Seb grinned. "Speaking of practice, can I do your hair after school? Please?" I asked. Seb agreed and closed his locker as the bell rang. We walked to class, hand in hand. I kept my head down as we trudged along to first period.


End file.
